Broken Notes
by PayneInTheKass
Summary: She was from the Fuuma clan. At 6 years old, they all were either murdered, became bandits/thieves, or joined Orochimaru and the village he created- named after their clan's ability to use music with jutsu's. Who will she end up with, Naruto, or Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

_ Aimi Fuuma shivered at the cold snows touch on her bear skin. She could see her breath, and the blood everywhere. Her young, innocent eyes were filled with frozen tears. She ran frantically to find her mother and baby brother. Though, little Aimi couldn't find them anywhere. No matter how much she knew where she lived, even every little crack in the ground she knew, she failed to find them._

_ She rested herself against a tree trunk. Tears threatened to fall from Aimi's eyes as she brought her knees close to her chest in comfort. All little Aimi has left of her clan, is the music. All she has left of her family, is the memories. All she has left of herself . . . Is a dream, a song, and love. Maybe it's somewhere in this world, but she doesn't think she'll ever know the feeling again._

Aimi Fuuma: the clan members were either dead, theives, or with Orochimaru and the Sound Village. Named after their clans talents, the Sound Village is now her worst enemy. She was only 6 years old when the only two people she had left were murdered by Orochimaru in attempt to collect people for him, or die.

She never got to see their bodies, but it was probably for the best. She did promise them that she wouldn't let them die in vain before she left the outside gate to her small village. Now, little Aimi Fuuma has grown up into a beautiful 12 year old girl, and starting the journey towards her promise: becoming a ninja.

She was an outcast in her village, but her best and only friend was a little blonde haired, blue eyed boy named Naruto Uzumaki. She met him when she was moved to this village with a ANBU named Itachi Uchiha. Though, he was long gone.

Aimi was a little white haired, red eyed girl who could've been popular amongst the kids her age in Konohagakure. Though, she chose a path for herself- where she didn't have to look a certain way, act a certain way, and be charted by those things. She wasn't like all the other girls too. She never liked shopping, and only went when she had to. She didn't go out, have sleep overs, drool over guys, or dress up. Which made her more of an outcast.

Today was the day Aimi and her best friend, Naruto, would become ninjas. She jumped on Naruto's bed in excitement. "Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Naru-chan! Wake up!" she smiled and stopped jumping to see if he was awake. "Oh, come on, Naru-chan!" she sat on his bed and an evil thought came up. Smirking, she kicked him off the bed. "Owwie!" Naruto clutched his head from the fall. "That was mean, Aiai-cha~n!" he wined in a childish matter.

This was their everyday lives: Pranking, fun, school, fun, training, fun, pranking, pranking, sleep, competitions, food, and so on. As you see, they repeat a lot of events during their day, and it's usually because they make those things a competition- whoever did the best at it, the other had to top that. Whoever had done the best one by the end of the day won.

"I'm excited! Aren't you, Aiai-chan?" Naruto smiled as his friend skipped along in a skipping race. "I am! More excited than you!" she giggled as his face grew mad with anger. What made his anger worse, was her sticking her tongue out at him. "Aw! I'm sorry, Naruto!" she pulled him into a hug from his red angry sad face. "No problem!" he smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Fuuma, Aimi." their Instructor, Iruka, called her in. "Wish me luck, Naru-chan!" she smiled and skipped inside. "Shadow Replication. You need at least two to pass." Iruka instructed. She was nervous, yes, but she was the smartest girl in her class, what could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The Predator and His Prey

After Naruto finished, Aimi and him left the building depressed. The whispers of the others parents made Aimi sick, mad, and as if she could rip out someones spine. "Calm down, Aimi." Naruto comforted her. "People are so rude! They don't know us at all, they have no right to judge us!" her eyes filled with sadness, but she tried hard to make it look like anger. Though, she could never hide her real feelings from her best friend.

"It's alright, Aiai-chan. We have to be the bigger people, and ignore it." he reassured her as they left to go home. "Wait, Naruto, Aimi." one of the teachers called out to the two kids who had their dreams stolen only an hour ago. The two stopped and waited for him to catch up.

He brought them onto a ledge of a house, and smiled. "I have a way to make you guys ninjas." he said. Both of their eyes lit up. "Yea? Really? What is it?" the two responded in unison. The only thing is, they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Hey, Aiai-chan!" Naruto whispered as they snuck into the building where they would get the scroll Mizuki-Sensei asked for. "Yea, Naru-chan?" she whispered back. "Why didn't you pass? You were the smartest girl in class, what happened?" Naruto picked up the scroll, as Aimi was being a lookout, and a decoy if needed. "I have no idea. It felt like my chakra was supressed. I couldn't charge it, not even an ounce of it." she replied. She went into deep thought about possibilities.

By the time the two got to the building to meet Mizuki, she still hadn't figured out what happened. She noticed it still was supressed and Naruto flipped through the scroll. "What if someone didn't want me to pass?" she asked Naruto while reading the scroll with him. "It's a possibility, Aiai-chan." he sighed, and stood up. "This is so cool, this scroll!" he smiled brightly, and made an attempt to cheer her up. "Aimi. What's wrong?" she shook her head and layed back. "Naru-chan. You should practice that jutsu. It'd be amazing to see that!" she smiled at him, and he nodded. "Yea!"

Half the day had already gone by, and Naruto finally mastered the Kage-Bushin no Jutsu. He and Aimi just sat there, waiting for Mizuki-Sensei to show up. Though, it seemed another one of their teachers had found them first. "Naruto, Aimi! What were you two thinking?" Iruka scolded the two. "Mizuki-Sensei said if we get the scroll, then you'd pass us!" Naruto grinned. Iruka now knew what was going on.

Mizuki-Sensei and Iruka got into a fight, and it all happened so fast. Naruto ran off, Iruka and Mizuki went after him, and Aimi stood shocked. "Mizuki stopped my chakra flow. He wanted this all to happen, and now he's going to kill my best friend!" the pain in her chest grew, and noticed her chakra flow was back. "Time to kick some ass!" she ran off in the direction the others went, and made it right when Mizuki was about to kill Iruka-sensei. "No!" she ran towards him, tears streaming down her face, and she started beating him up. Naruto came in and created his clones. . . Over a thousand of them, to be precise, and the two of them smiled in success after they finished.

"Come on, you two. Let's go get some Ramen." Iruka-sensei replied, and now they are both ninjas. They both had their dream taken from them, and within 24 hours, they both got it back. Now nothing would stop them. Nothing could take their minds off of their goal. . . Or could it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: the Unexpected Harbors the Missing Pieces

Aimi walked to her room from the long day with her new Sensei, and the test. They all got a week off, since the Hokage was bugged to death by the famous knuckle-head ninja in orange to find a harder mission.

She looked out her window gazing at the bright moon above. Her little home on the outskirts of Konohagakure, next to a beautiful lake made the view just breathtaking. "Aimi. . ." she turned around, only to find a person standing there she didn't expect to ever show up. "Um, hi?" the navy blue haired boy walked towards her. "You alright?"

She wasn't sure what to think by this unexpected visit. Should she be worried, happy, freaking out (in a mad sense), or just completely emotionless. She decided to turn back to the window and look outside of it. "Why do you care, Uchiha?" she sighed in annoyance. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're a mystery. . . and I want to solve it. Get to know you in other words." she looked at him, trying to find any hint of a lie in his charcoal eyes, but found none.

"So, what do you want to know?" she asked him, still uncomfortable with this random event. They never talked much, and she never noticed him much, let alone did she know he's always eyed her behind her back. "Your past." she raised her eyebrow at him. Of course, his brother saved her. Of course, she only knew and remembered so much, but she never liked speaking of it. Hoping he'd understand, she nodded; turning her head away to look out the window, she started. "I always thought that I could do more to help my family when Orochimaru attacked."

~*~FILLER NO JUTSU~*~

"All I know, is that shortly after the event, I woke up in a hosptial here. This mark was on my arm." she lifted up the sleeve to show a mark that was black, and she put it back down. "I don't know what it's for, but it hurts a lot. It comes at random times too. I've also notice it turn green at the moment it starts to hurt." Sasuke lifted her sleeve back up in curiosity, and examined it carefully. She winced as he touched it, causing him to stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." "It's fine. I'm okay, see?" she held her arms in a muscle showing manner. "I'm a strong girl!"

They both had talked until the sun was slowly rising into the morning sky. The clouds in shades of oranges, purples, pinks, and a touch of light yellow here and there let them know of how much time they'd spent talking. "I'm sorry I kept you awake, Aimi." she shook her head. "No, no apologies. It was kind of nice to have someone understand." she had never seen this side of him before, and she wanted to know it more. She wanted to break this emotionless mess of a boy, just as he wanted to break through her walls more, and see that beautiful, innocent, and curious side of the girl. They wanted to find the missing pieces of each-others puzzle, and solve it. Though neither knew they had the same goal, and neither knew of what is to come of their relationship as well.

They both will be blindsited when they realize it, and when their walls brake down only for the other, it will only end in pain if they follow through. Harbor suffering in their shadows, which could grow into a choking darkness within seconds. Can they keep their relationship without any hardships, or pains. Lets keep this road turning more and more, and find out!


End file.
